bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-crossed Meeting
As a red-haired man walked along a dirt path, the wind blew from the North; from Soul Society. "Hmm, that's unusual... the wind almost never comes in from the North..." However, he continued his routine walk, as if he suspected nothing. In the distance a small rift opened as a small white-haired boy stepped onto soul society soil. He surveyed his surroundings before he used a short burst of speed from his limited shunpo to explore. As the said rift began to close, the man quickly felt another presence nearby. "Who's that?" he asked, knowing fully well where the unknown entity was. As Yue explored the area he arrived in he ignored the other entity in the area, having sensed them already. "That density is it another Sōzōshin? Nah cant be" He said to himself walking into a small grove. "Now this is the spot i was looking for." "So, you're planning on ignoring me, eh?" the red-head thought. Immediately, he appeared in front of the disrespectful adversary. "Do you think I didn't know where you were?" he asked, a tone of annoyance within his voice. Yue looked at him and then looked past him at the crystal clear lake. "No, I just didn't care." he said with no sign of emotion in his voice, almost robotic in its tone. "Excuse me." he said as he walked past this red-haired man. Before he could even an inch passed him, the ginger grabbed his shoulder, lifting him to his eye-level. "Listen clearly, please. There are very few things I'm not willing to accept, and disrespect is one of them. Also, considering I am at least a few years older, I would believe it to be common courtesy to at least tell me your name." he said, his annoyance level rising. Without warning a large cut appeared on the the red-heads arm as Yue had drawn his sword in order to be freed. "That cut was for touching me, As for my name I am Yue Kawahiru." He stated before walking away. "Place your hands on me again and you'll lose them." He called back in his robotic tone. The opposing man's eyes lowered, knowing fully well that a battle was sure to ensue. Without a word, he released a small portion of his spiritual energy into the environment, causing a large area of the opening to be flatten. "So, he's a Kawahiru as well, eh? This should be interesting." he thought as he waited for his opponent's response to his spiritual energy release. Yue simply expressed a portion of his suppressed powers, which caused random reactions to occur around him, such as small explosions and areas of grass sprouting flowers or withering. "This seems to be some-sort of interaction energy, as you can't normally cause your spiritual energy to create new life, then take it away, as seen in these flowers appearing and immediately dying away. I shall learn more about this as we fight." the older of the two thought. "Well, you look like one of the Kawahiru clan. Mind if we spar?" he asked, his tone still showing a slight annoyance. Yue turned and had a noncaring look in his young eyes. "Sure I dont care." He said coldly. Immediately, the red-haired man's smile returned. "Great! My name's Naishō, by the way." he said with his voice full of glee. Clash of the Titans Yue walked into a clearing and turned to face this opponent. "Make this quick, Crash Taiō" He said as he released his zanpakutō which took a starry appearance as the blade changed. Without a word, Naishō unsheathed his blade and pointed it directly at his opponent. "So, Yue, what do you say you start us off?" he asked, excited about this battle. Yue took this as his cue, using his flash steps to attack Naishō, attempting to cut him and end this quickly. His inexperience is noted and obvious. Before Taiō could make contact with Naishō, his own blade blocked it's path. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that." he said, appearing several paces behind Yue. Immediately, Naishō began to analyze his fellow Kawahiru. "He seems very 'straight-to-the-point,' but he also appears to be inexperienced in combat. I'll see what I can do in terms of help." he thought as he lowered his zanpakutō. Yue smirks as he quickly said an incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!, Hadō #31 Shakkahō" He said as he pointed his palm at Naishō releasing the kidō. Caught off-guard, Naishō desperately attempted to side-step the incoming blast, but his side was caught in the crossfire. As the dust cleared, he realized the spell had destroyed part of his overcoat. "Well, that was unexpected..." Naishō thought as he squinted his eyes at the young clansman. "You've got moxy; I'll give you that. But, don't think you can bring me down that easily." he said, raising his sword to his opponent. "No holding back, I guess." Yue chants another spell, with the double incantation. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō # 63, Sōren Sōkatsu and Hadō # 4, Byakurai" He spoke using his exceptional kidō skills. Un-phased, Naishō simply spoke "Bakudō #39: Enkosen," which erected a large shield, protecting him from the double spell. Immediately, he appeared next to Yue, his usual smirk lighting up his face. "Surprise," he said as he jabbed his elbow in his opponent's direction, hoping to hit one of his kidneys. Yue is hit and flung into a tree. "Bastard!" He said showing his first bit of emotions. "You will pay for that, Kaimetsu!" He said as he made the hydrogen explode around both of them.